Jafar finds out Aladdin is the one/Aladdin get arrested/Jasmine sees Jafar
This is the scene where Jafar finds out Aladdin is the one, Aladdin gets arrested and Jasmine sees Jafar in Ryan and Crash meets Aladdin. at Jafar's lab. Iago is running on a gear in a bizarre contraption. At the top of the contraption is a storm brewing Iago: pants With all due respect, Your Rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm? Jafar: Save your breath, Iago. Faster. the Sultan's ring on the contraption Iago: Yes, O mighty Evil One. as he keeps on running lightning bolt streaks through the ring, passing into an hourglass below. The sands begin to swirl. The top of the hourglass shows the Cave of Wonders Jafar: Part, sands of time. Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave. sand falls through into a storm, but it shows Aladdin climbing up a ladder, followed by Jasmine who is covered in her cloak Jafar: Yes! Yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough. Iago: That's him? That's the clown we've been waitin' for? loses his footing and is sucked into the gears. As he goes flying past and slams into the wall upside down Jafar: Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we? Linda Ryan: Yes. And I know Ryan's love, Meg Griffin is with him and his team. Maybe she would be the next prime. Ryvine Sparkle: Once we defeat them, you will rule Ireland and the worlds with me and Twivine. Iago: Swell. and falls onto the floor laughs hideously and the camera zooms in on the sandstorm with Aladdin in it. Finally, we dissolve into the real Aladdin climbing to the top of the ladder, followed by Jasmine Aladdin: Almost there. climbs over the top, but trips and falls into Aladdin’s arms. She stands up.) Princess Jasmine: I want to thank you for stopping that man. Aladdin: Uh, forget it. (He grabs a pole) So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh? [Aladdin pole vaults to the next building, leaving JASMINE behind.) Princess Jasmine: Is it that obvious? Aladdin: Well, you do kinda stand out. (He stares at her, still in love. She returns the look. But he realizes what he is doing, and returns to normal I mean, uh, you don’t seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be. lays a plank between the buildings for her to walk over, but as he is leaned down, she vaults over his head. He looks back in surprise. She tosses the pole to him. Both ALADDIN’s and ABU’s eyes bulge.) Princess Jasmine: Hmm. Cody Fairbrother: Whoa! Matau T. Monkey: She’s good. Evil Ryan: Tell me about it. Marco Polo: Same here. Ryan F-Freeman: Where did you learn that, madam? Princess Jasmine: I'm a fast learner. Abu: Wow. Aladdin: [chuckling Hey. Come on. This way. (They go inside the roof of a building, dodging planks and beams as they go.) Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful. Princess Jasmine: Is this where you live? Aladdin: Yep. Just me and Abu. Come and go as we please. Princess Jasmine: That sounds fabulous. Aladdin: Well, it's not much, (he pulls back the curtain and exposes the palace) but it's got a great view. Wow. The palace looks pretty amazing, huh? Princess Jasmine: Oh, it's wonderful. Aladdin: I wonder what it would be like to live here and have servants and valets. Princess Jasmine: Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress. Aladdin: It's better than here. You're always scraping for food and ducking the guards. Princess Jasmine: You're not free to make your own choices. Aladdin: Sometimes you feel so... Princess Jasmine: You're just... Both: ...trapped. (They look at each other, realizing that they’re perfect for one another. But Aladdin then realizes where he is, and breaks the look. He takes the apple out of ABU’s hand and rolls it down his arm into the hand of Jasmine] Oisin Ryan: So, where did you come from? Princess Jasmine: What does it matter? I ran away and I am not going back. Aladdin: Really? How come? Abu: Why you... Princess Jasmine: My father's forcing me to get married. Aladdin: That's... that's awful. Sean Ryan: We’re so sorry to hear that. Connor would have. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, from my and Meg's eyes, that’s just wrong! Meg Griffin: You're right, Ryan! He can’t just force a daughter to marry someone who she doesn’t love! Sir Daniel Fortesque: Yeah, no one deserves this, not even for real love. Marco Polo: You might be right, Sir Daniel Fortesque. Aladdin: (Abu appears from behind the princess and tries to steal the apple.) Abu! Abu: squeaking Princess Jasmine: What? Aladdin: Abu says, uh... that's not fair. Abu: What? Princess Jasmine: Oh, did he? Aladdin: Yeah, of course. Princess Jasmine: And does Abu have anything else to say? Aladdin: Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help. Abu: Oh, boy. Princess Jasmine: Hmm. Tell him that's very sweet. started to kiss each other on the lips until... Sci-Ryan: Pardon me. I hate to break up the love moment, but... Hamm in his own way THEY'RE HERE! A few guards at 3 o'clock! Razoul: Here you are. Evil Anna: Oh my gosh! and others gasps Cody Fairbrother: Guards. Why it always have to be guards? Both: They're after me! They’re after you? Princess Jasmine: Oh no! My father must have sent them... Aladdin: Do you trust me? Princess Jasmine: What? Aladdin: Do you trust me? Princess Jasmine: '''Yes... '''Aladdin: Then jump! both jump off the roof, fall and land in a pile of salt. They try to get away, but the exit is blocked by Razoul Razoul: We just keep running to each other, don't we, street rat? [Again, the Razoul’s turban is pulled down by Abu, but more guards are here and block the exit.) Aladdin: Run! Go! Get out of here! Razoul: (The first Guard pulls Abu off his head and throws him in a vase. Three other guards grab Aladdin) Get this thing off of me! It's the dungeon for you, boy. Aladdin: Get off me. Princess Jasmine: Let them go. Razoul: Lookie here, men. A street mouse! guards laugh Princess Jasmine: Unhand him! herself to be Jasmine By order of the princess. Ryan F-Freeman: And by order of Prince Ryan Prime and the Technorgaic Empire. Guards suddenly stop and bow, forcing Aladdin to bow as well Razoul: Princess Jasmine. The Technorganic Empire. Aladdin: The princess? Abu: Princess? Marco Polo:Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts